


Random Shots of Cookie Run

by wherearemytangerines



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherearemytangerines/pseuds/wherearemytangerines
Summary: this might or might not be some ships in there, I can try but I don't even know. I'm not very good at some romance stuff and sometimes good at humour? Still don't know but enjoy while you can!





	1. A Little Tour - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first chapter and I've made a few edits. I hope y'all can enjoy it tho. 
> 
> With love - the random tangerine 💛

“Have you seen this one cookie that wandered around in this area of the Cookie Kingdom? Because when I saw her, I thought to myself that she isn't from here..”

Adventurer had his drink poured into the clear glass, clear liquid of some sparkling water showed the almost-fading reflection across the face of the explorer. 

“Never had. If you're talking about Moonlight Cookie if that is then yes; She came by just hours ago for some Blueberry Midnight Tea. It's obvious that she comes down here to try something new,”

The sparkling bartender puts the bottle away and starts to wipe down the counters before continuing on with his answer. 

“Legends come here for a drink too, Adventurer. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't notice, even I had my board up in the entrance simply saying that two or four legends stopped by here.” 

“Oh no, no, no, You don't understand. This cookie isn't from here at all. Also, I know how to read, Sparkling.” Adventurer took a sip of his drink before setting it down quickly. 

“This cookie came down to where I just got out of my mansion after Blackberry Cookie wasn't looking. Her hair was so long and straightened, she was having gold all over her! And the most impo---” He huffed a bit and takes a deep breath. 

“The most important part that I have saw, was her golden, sparkling eyes that shined in the sunlight during a warm day… Her smile was so gracefully beautiful, the flowers bloom from her antlers... Do you get what I'm saying, Sparkling? I never saw anyone lookin' as beautiful as a jewel other than Moonlight Cookie herself. I never saw anyone wakin' around here in this city having a staright position. She never lower her back while walkin' like other folks here, she's like an Empress!" 

Sparkling blinked for a moment and shrugged it off, wiping off the glass cups from cookies that just drinked from it. “Huh… That cookie never came here and I can picture your imagination in my head….. But you're kinda good at your big words, did you master a few kinds of literature during high school?” 

“No. I didn't. But jeez, I'm glad you're honest with me. 'Cause darn….” Adventurer takes another sip of his sparkling water. “I bet no one in this ol’ bar can recognize the beauty of elegance like tha---”

 

“Actually.” 

Fire Spirit Cookie was right next to the explorer, which made Adventurer yelp and almost splash his drink at Sparkling, thank heavens that he didn't. 

“Hey calm down, I've heard what's going on today. Lucky for you, I do recognize the ‘elegance’ from ‘her’” His hands made a quotation while he frowned. 

“Why did you quote 'her’ though?” Asked the explorer. 

 

“Before this 'Goddess’ wandered here with Wind Archer on ‘her’ side, I was in the forest with my group. We're all messing around, doing some evil stuff as usual but one day, Enchantress came by with an hello and asked us; Well, me, to burn the forest down. For one, I'm made of fire, and two, one of her plans was ruined by some Citrus Squad that broken the cookie's silence. 

“So yeah, I checked every location of the forest to see of no one was around just to do a simple task but there was………. Let's say an awkward accident.” 

“... What the hell happened.” Adventurer asks. 

“Surprisingly when I got to the waterfall, Wind Archer was there and he was with the elegant cookie. Unfortunately the cookie got wounded by one of the guards from the Golden Cradle during 'her’ way in the forest. Speaking of that, she ain't no woman at all.” 

“. . . So you're telling me that this cookie I just saw… Is a man?” 

“Yep. I accidentally walked in on them. The cookie was wounded on his back, Wind had to take care of him. We were all silent for three minutes before I said a little “hi” to Wind. He almost killed me, but I manage to have a little conversation and asked for the other's name, get to know him, crap like that." 

 

“What is his name?” Sparkling was taking interest in Spirit's story, having himself set one arm onto the counter while his right hand settle onto his cheek. "And what's so important about him?" 

“Millennial Tree Cookie. Wind's telling me that he's a legend, something about him putting himself into a magical slumber for many decades…” Fire Spirit took a drink of his martini, while Adventurer scratches the back of his head before asking the flame.

“Huh… Do you have any idea about why a legend like Millennial is wandering around then?”

“Wind's taking Millennial for a tour around the city. The Tree might've been sleeping for a very long time, so he needed to be caught in some events and the technology we have today.” 

 

“Makes sense.” 

 

Speaking of the wind, the bell ranged after the doors swung open by the Wind Archer himself. Spirit looked behind him with his eyes wide a bit. “....... Eyyyyyyy, my Buddy, What's up?” 

Wind had a blank look in his face while he held the door open for someone who was about to walk in just a few seconds. “Arrows in the air. I will obliterate you if you say another word to me or my boss.” 

“Come on Wind, you said that when I walked in on you two in the forest! You didn't even try to kill me.” 

“Try me, dipstick.” Wind rolled his eyes as a tall, very gentle cookie walked into the bar. Sure that he bent over before walking inside, so that he doesn't clink his antlers onto the door. He's a tall cookie after all. Millennial looked around with a graceful smile on his face, relieved that there were more cookies around, he didn't really see some during his little tour in the Cookie Kingdom. The cookies stopped their chattering after they took a long look at the legend that was standing right in the middle of the bar. The sound of the violin and the beats from Dj cookie stops playing while Mint Choco almost dropped his violin while looking on what others are staring. Red Bean almost choked on his root beer while Kiwi was in a surprised expression. 

Vampire walked into the bar with a smile on him, with a happiest tone. “Oh Sparkliiing!~ Throw me 2 glasses of grape juice on the line and get ready for the news! My hair is finally growing ba---” 

The happy Vampire looked at Sparkling. The bartender himself was frozen with a bottle of orange soda and overflowing it into the glass cup. “Sparkling? You doing okay??” 

“........ That is one beautiful legend…..” A sentence that the bartender only can say. Vampire looked at Millennial who was next to him, with one glance, he quickly went and sat down next to Adventure with a surprised look on him. Not even saying a word due to him being speechless. He thought of something when he looked at the tree just a while ago, Millennial's hair was longer than Vampire's. 

 

Back to Millennial, the response from the silent cookies made him tilt his head in confusion but kept the same smile. 

“My Tree, the people here are filled with astonishment when you walked in, others seem to be a bit of shock… Does it make you feel uncomfortable when people stare?” 

The Tree slowly looked down at the archer, his voice was quite and raspy yet so calming to hear, his calm voice made the cookies relax at some point. “Not at all, my faithful Wind. It's been a long while since I've been filled with worship and had a couple of eyes laid on me. Yet, a few cookies look very lovely in this so called “bar” today…” His eyes aimed onto the four cookies from the counter

Sparkling, Adventurer, Vampire and Fire Spirit that was sitting on the counter of the bar looked at the calm tree before pointing at themselves. “Me????”


	2. A Little Tour pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millennial Tree gets questions from a couple of cookies. Wind Archers gets a bit aggressive, even when having a calm look on his face. Moonlight and Sea Fairy stops by the bar. 
> 
> This is gonna be a short wild ride. Enjoy while you can--- ^-^

This was actually happening. An ancient legend that many tells history about it in history classes, the one who used to be sealed away into his slumber for who knows how long, and the one who usually lives in a temple is sitting at the counters of the bar; right in front of Sparkling and next to the other cookies along with Wind Archer. 

  
  


All of them were quiet, one of them had to break the silent game to start a silly conversation with the Millennial Tree himself. 

 

“So… Uh… How was your walk here?” Sparkling asked, pulling the collar of his shirt for some air. 

 

“Delightful.” Millennial had his wrist motion around the glass which had green tea in it, his smile was still glued on him ever since he set his foot in this bar for the first time. 

 

“Did you enjoy the weather out there?”

 

“Yes. It's warm and nice out.” 

 

“How's your tea?” 

 

“Heavenly good.” 

 

Sparkling smiled at his new customer, but he eyed on Adventurer and mouthed out ‘What should I do?’ The explorer replied, 'Ask him about himself, anything??’ 

  
  


So the Bartender eyed back at Millennial and smiled more wider, as he opened his mouth and made his move. 

 

“So, about what you're wearing; is that a dress? If so, I really like it.” 

  
  


Adventurer smacks his hand onto his face. Millennial blinked for a moment. But he softly laughs it off. 

 

“It's a gown. But thank you, I appreciate your compliment.” 

  
  


Sparkling really didn't know what to do at this point, until a voice pop up in his head. 

  
  


_ “Millennial Tree Cookie. Wind's telling me that he's a legend, something about him putting himself into a magical slumber for many decades…” _

 

Ah, he forgot about that. Sparkling picked up the cup that a cookie left out and started to wipe it down. 

  
  


“Okay, now for the real question. Fire Spirit told me about you for a bit before you came into my bar. You got yourself into 'a slumber and didn't woke up years later’ Was there a reason why you did it?” 

 

The Tree looked up at Sparkling, setting his cup down quietly. His raspy voice turns up a notch so the others can understand him clearly. 

  
  


“The Scarlet Curse. It came down my grove and tried to corrupt me. I resisted it by putting myself into a magical slumber. I knew who was responsible for the silly plans, and that kept me amused since.” 

 

“Did you wake up sore?” 

 

“I guess not. I've slept well.” 

 

Adventurer scratches the back of his head, his arm sets down onto the counter and when he was about to speak, Fire decided to butt in a bit. 

  
  


“So, Tree Man, had any fine ol’ ladies flirting on you when you got to the town?” 

  
  


_ You speck of flames, of all questions, you had to ask him that??  _ His cowboy self smacks his face in disgust. The Millennial Tree chuckled in delight, his lips curved a smile. 

 

“Oh, no, no. A few are very welcoming and they complimented my appearance.”

 

“Ahhh, I see. Did ya flirt them?” Mr. Flamey was about to lightly elbow Millennial on the arm until Wind grabbed it, grasping hard until he was just on a verge to break the other's whole arm. “Touch my Tree and I'll shove my arrow down your throat.” 

 

Spirit yelped a bit and tried to pull away. “Ack----!!! W-Wind, Buddy, calm down!” 

 

“I'm calm.” 

 

“Didn't we settle this already??? Like- the last time I used your bow while you're sleeping????”

 

“No one lays a hand on my bow and arrows. Not even permission would let you have a pass to get your impure hands on my bow.” 

 

“How are my hands impure when I always wash them with lava everyday!?”

 

“You've said that you're never gonna wash your hands again after Knight Cookie held them, and you'd lied every dinner that ‘you washed them’. Impure filth of Flame.” 

  
  
  


And what Wind said to Spirit had made everyone stop talking. Knight Cookie who was sitting across the counter had held a position when he was drinking his Cola. His blue eyes were widened and were aimed at the flaming legend. Spirit met the eyes of a Dragon Slayer and smiled nervously. “Eh heh…. Uh…. I can explaii….” 

  
  


Wind tapped on Spirit and let him look at two new people that just came into the bar. Moonlight and Sea Fairy Cookie now have their shocking looks on their faces, mostly Moonlight. They were right on time though to hear about Wind's exposing on Spirit. 

 

“..... Hiiiiiiiiiiiii, Moonliiiiiight……….. W-When did you get here????” 

 

“... I don't even want to ask. We'll talk about this later…” Moonlight handed Fairy her purse before her soft purple eyes laid on Millennial. The Tree had looked back, blinking lightly. 

  
  


“Moonlight?” 

 

“Millennial?”

  
  


“Wait, you two know each othe----” 

 

Before Spirit can even finish, Moonlight squealed so happy; she ran up to Millennial as himself stood up and welcomed her in his open arms. The elegant Moonlight hugged the other tightly. Millennial Tree smiles in joy before pulling away, but his hands were intertwined with Moonlight's. 

 

“Oh, it's been such a while! How have you been?” Moon had her smile wide. 

 

“I've been well. I'm glad to be finally awoken from my slumber…” Tree then smirked at her charmingly, continuing to speak. “Speaking of which, you still look stunning as bright as the Galaxy after we've had our communication for the first time~” 

 

Moon blushed slightly, letting out a giggle. “And you never changed your flirtatious greeting when I first met you, dear friend!” 

 

Both of them laughed while Flamey and Fairy watched. They seem jealous. 

 

“......... I'm starting to hate this guy now…” Spirit sighed as Fairy went next to him, just 2 feet away. 

“Don't blame him though… Moonlight told me that she met Millennial Tree through her dreams. They talked about their life and somehow they made flower crowns, and bracelets that will symbolize their friendship. They're mature, but childish at heart….” 

 

“Uh huh… Friendship alright…” Spirit rolled his eyes. 

 

“And you're still having a crush on Knight?” 

 

“Don't even bother askin'. I still do… At least I got my question answered from Millennial. Being a flirty.” 

 

“True..” 

  
  


Wind had let go of Spirit's elbow a few minutes ago and had his hand rested on his cheek. Adventurer was next to him, having a tired look on his face. 

“So you're not impressed after exposing Mr. Dum Flames?” 

 

“Actually, I am, just a little.” Wind looked at the Explorer, tilting his head. “How was your 'discovering’ duties, discovered anything new?” 

 

Adventurer took off his hat and scratched his head, sighing lightly. 

“Surprisingly, yes. I've found some real golden earrings that had been laying around the temple many years ago. I had someone clean them, a couple of times. I was wondering if I can give your boss the earrings as a gif---” 

 

“No.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if the chapter was short. I've tried my best. But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I hope you all are having a lovely day/afternoon/night! 💕💕💕💕


	3. Between Love and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millennial Tree invites Moonlight to his new home, and dicusses about the aftermath of his broken silence. 
> 
>  
> 
> This literally took me all night til 2 am and after school to write this chapter. I hope this turns out okay c:

 

─────── ⸙ ───────

 

“I can be sure to you, I'm glad that you came for some tea and time with me. It's nice when you have a friend by your side.” Millennial Tree poured the tea into a cup, honestly, he moved into this new house that Archer brought. Just for them to act “casual” and “normal”. He's still getting used to the feeling of houses. For one, he's quite tall. Two, he often bumps his antlers onto the doorway as he tries to get in or out of the house. And three, he always questions to any furniture that's probably new to him. Like couches, pictures,  **_obviously phones and computers which Millennial Tree himself has to catch up on_ ** , and trying new things like popular games and such.

  
  


“No problem, and thanks for inviting me! I didn't had nothing to do but to look over the City of Wizards like always.” Moonlight smiled at her friend, getting the tea from him and taking a sip. 

 

“Who's watching the City?” 

“Wizard and Cinnamon. I promised them that I can give half of coins to them if I came back.” 

“Half… Coins? Like, you split a coin in half and give it to them? I believe that would be impossible to do since both silver and gold are ‘made of metal’..” 

“Oh no, that's an expression! I mean half of…. Let's say money?” 

‘“... Ah… I see! Archer had been telling me about this 'money’ topic. It was pretty interesting.” 

“Well, it is when you get used to it. It's sometimes complicated when people try to make things expensive and they try to get most of the money.” 

  
  


Millennial nodded slowly, looking down at his own tea and quietly twirled the spoon around that was inside the drink. 

Moonlight laid her eyes on the tree again and tilted her head slightly. Her lips parted. 

 

“Millennial, I have been noticing you've been down lately for the last few days, is everything alright?” 

The Tree kept repeating the motion of swirling the tea around with a spoon, parts of his hair fell out of his tied bun, honestly the parts of his hair looked like curly long bangs, was kinda cute. Millennial had been trying new things like tying his long hair into a bun, decorating it, who knows? He planned to cut his hair, due to many people accidentally stepping on his hair ever since he laid his foot in the Cookie Kingdom for two weeks straight. It's been five months now. He stopped his motions and opened his mouth. 

 

“Nothing is wrong. Everything's alrigh-” 

“Are you sure? Since these few days, Every time I come up to you or greet you in the forest, you always looked like you're heartbroken. One time I saw you in tears when I came with a picnic basket. I calmed you down and let you be on your happy side. I never wanted to ask about what is wrong, because I thought the question would invade your personal problems..” 

Millennial Tree steadily stood straight, letting his land pull away from the spoon and set it calmly onto the counter. His face looked barely shocked, but that was always covered with a calm expression. His soft lips curved a smile, and his voice had always been normal ever since he met Moonlight.

“I'm sure, Moonlight. I am fine. You do not have to worry about m---” 

 

“Every cookie says the same exact thing, Millennial. Mostly Enchantress. I really want to help you… You have been knowing that I'll always help you whenever you're sad. But you keep on hiding and getting away with it with pulling out some  'I am fine’ excuses. You can't always run away from these problems and try to live without it but only to be hurt on the inside,” 

Moonlight straightens herself as she sets her tea down. She looked serious.

“ Sea Fairy told me about this when I tried to do the exact same thing that you're doing right now. I'm always here to help you, Millennial. You always let me lay my head on your shoulder whenever I cry and make me feel calm and.. Maybe listen to the leaves. Let me help you just this once… Please…?” 

 

Millennial stopped smiling. His eyes went widen as he was shocked. He felt his heart slowly lowering down into his stomach, he didn't know what to do at this point. The only thing that Millennial had thought in mind is to try to make his way to his room so he can avoid this topic that Moonlight had insanely changed just a few seconds ago. But that can only makes things worse between Millennial and Moonlight. He thought of just trying to change the subject quickly, sadly it was too late and it could be worse too between the friendship of the both. He felt his body shaking in nervousness. In all honesty to the Tree himself, a legend from the City of the Millennial Tree, and an emperor that's worshipped by all. This is the first time he ever had talked to someone about his problems no other than Wind Archer. But in all, it can make him feel better… Right? 

 

“... As you wish.” 

The Tree peacefully went over and grabbed the stool right beside Moonlight. He sets it down on the other side of the Moon and took a seat. His hands intertwined together and laid his arms flat on the surface of the marbled like counter. His golden, beautiful eyes set on Moonlight's and finally spoke. His voice was very disquieted. 

 

“Sugar Swan is no longer speaking to me anymore.” 

“Swan..? But why?” 

“Ever since that I've awoken from my slumber, the first that I did after I've taken care of Enchantress and told a little story of the lands, I immediately made my way over to Swan's grove. Swan's reaction was 'exciting’. I felt that she didn't miss me at all or maybe it's just that she lost her patience on waiting for me to finally break my silence. She tells me that she missed me. However, I feel like she doesn't really care. Many days later, when I often come by to say hi, she always have her… Friend… stay with her. That's what I think at first when I was still Swan's lover. All Swan ever does is to hang out with her friend and that's it. Day by day, she gives me this 'Silent Treatment’ whenever I try to speak to her. One day, I came by and… I saw Swan and her 'friend’ kissing. I felt devastated, really. I took off my promise ring and threw it somewhere in the water and returned to my temple. Never in my life had been lied to and feel seriously betrayed. I thought….” Millennial took a sharp breath, clenching his hands tightly. 

“I thought me and Swan have something together… She silently threw that away and moved on like I went extinct.  _ Like I died _ . You can honestly say that we quietly splitted, but without her telling me that we're through. All because that I was stuck in my sleep for thousands of years, Swan doesn't know how this hurted me deeply. To her now going out with this friend of hers, Swan's other friends told me she stopped hanging out with them ever since she loved another. I have noted myself that love can ruin friendships if you're spending time with your partner often. Something like being attached or glued to them. I… I promised Swan that I would be back but nevertheless, she threw me away… She shut me out when I try to speak to her, I feel like Swan thinks that I don't love her anymore…” The Tree's voice begins to be upsettingly shaken, even his body was shaking violently.  

“And that's really fine..! If it really wasn't for Enchantress sending Pomegranate to curse me, I would still be with Swan. But that didn't happen. Love is hurtful, Moonlight… Hur… tful..” 

 

Millennial Tree finally broke down into tears, he couldn't hold a single drop while explaining his true feelings towards Swan. The hurtful truth, Swan really did hurted Tree. Moonlight had her mouth covered when Millennial was shaking violently. This was the second time she ever seen her friend cry. She immediately stood up and walked over before taking dearest Millennial to her arms. She hugged him tightly, showing that she is there for her friend, her lover Sea Fairy, and for anyone that is sad.  _ Dear Millennial… How can she ever do this to you… No one deserves to be sad. No one.  _

 

“Oh Millennial, I'm so sorry..! I didn't know how you've really felt with Swan, I can't believe she shut you out like that!”

Millennial nodded carefully and gently hugged Moonlight back, his tears were uncontrollable to stop flowing down to his cheeks. God, he even dropped some onto Moonlight's hair. Millennial didn't feel his heart being in his stomach anymore and he started to take deep breaths. He didn't want to show his sadness for long, he wanted to keep on smiling. He wanted to show that he's not a weakling.  _ He will never back down from the darkness itself.  _

“Thank you…” It was the only word that Millennial had said before continues to calm himself down. To be honest, he actually felt better. Moonlight was right. 

 

Just from the middle of the hallway, Wind Archer was leaning onto a wall, watching over the two friends hug it out. He heard it all, the truth has been told. True colors are now shown to the Guardian. 

 

─────── ⸙ ───────

  
  


It was night now, Moonlight is sitting on the couch on her phone, maybe checking up on social media and try to contact Sea Fairy. Millennial was up in the balcony with a beautiful view behind the bars. Little parts of his hair was blown by the coldness of the wind. He was told by a friend that it was about to be chilly in the evening. The Tree had his charming eyes rested and his ears aiming at the sound of the leaves. Taken into his daydreams, he breaths steadily. He always admires the sound of trees and leaves rustling about, what he loves the most is how beauty of Nature has put into this setting of Earth. Why would anyone want to destroy such a beautiful place? Why use it for such furniture and other stuff made out if trees? Millennial and his people used rocks to carve out words and art, people should still do that but that would be ridiculou--- 

  
  


“My Tree?” 

  
  


Millennial turned his head at Archer, who just closed the door from inside. The guardian walked up next to the other and looked out on the view. 

 

“Yes, my faithful Wind?” 

“I was wondering if you're okay right now. Or I might as well say.. Checking up on you.” 

 

The long haired cookie laughed softly, covering his mouth. He smiled at his guard. 

“Yes yes, I'm alright. I'm looking at view like I always have done ever since we've moved in.” 

 

“Glad to see you're okay… Right now. Earlier you were shedding tears, My Tree. It's the very first time in all these years that I've seen you cried.” 

 

The other stopped smiling, turning his head away to lay his eyes on the trees, clouds and the ocean itself. His eyebrows lowered sadly. 

“Yes, Archer. I have been weeping my sorrows just hours ago. Did… Did you hear about… Her?” 

“I've heard enough. You and Swan parted ways?” 

“Most likely. As you can say, it was a silent 'break up'.” 

“I see…” 

 

Archer looked at the Tree, his hair was blown to the side and his eyes looked consequential as ever. He faintly speaks to him. 

  
  


“Since Swan has left you… What do I do now? Will my mission meet it's fate of dismissal?” 

  
  


Millennial looked back at Wind shockingly. His soft lips parted and it looked like he was about to say something. He's lost on words. Fortunately, it didn't took long for him to make a decision. He opened his mouth, finally making up his mind. 

 

“No, Archer. The mission for us will never be dismissed. I have told you once, after I break my long-term silence, my mission of making this world bloom continues; for as long as I live, I will make this land into a beauty of Life. We will continue our mission without Her. You still have the same mission of purifying the fallen souls.” 

 

Archer took a moment of process and smiled warmly, his eyes were now calm. 

 

“Understood, My Tree. For as long as I live, I will protect you.” 

“And for as long as I live on this world, I will guide and protect you. Please remember that.” 

 

The both were smiling at each other, it was a greatest bond that Millennial and Archer had ever had since the other went into his slumber. Such good people looking out one another. 

 

─────── ⸙ ───────

 

Moonlight finally made contact with Sea Fairy. Her girlfriend was always busy setting out on gifts or flowers to give Moon to show her Love and Affection. 

 

༺✺༻

「Me」

Fairy, my love of my life, get my staff. 

We're going to Sugar Swan's place. 

 

「Fairy」

My Moon, why? 

 

「Me」

This bitch was cheating behind 

Millennial's back

and this his first heartbreak.

I'm trying to help a friend out, hear me out Love. ɿ(｡･ɜ･)ɾ

 

「Fairy」

… You’re not gonna harm Swan, are you? 

 

「Me」

I just wanna talk 🔪

 

「Fairy」

I'm gonna hold you back if you're gonna 

“Throw Hands”. Remember, Love, we have 

to act like adults and confront Swan like 

adults. Alright? 

 

「Me」

Alright then. Thank you, Dear. 

  
  


༺✺༻

 

Moonlight huffed heavily, putting her phone away.

“Swan is still gonna catch these hands. Peace or not, no bitch is gonna hurt my friend.” 

  
  


─────── ⸙ ───────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed. As you all can see, I wanted to improve some stuff like adding synonymous words. Idek. I try making it detailed. But I tried my best. Again, hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tea? Spilled  
> Weave? Snatched  
> Shook? Much Shooketh  
> Hotel? Trivago. 
> 
> Yeah did anyone see that new update of Cookie Run? It's really cool <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Again, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, might make a part 2 of "A Little Tour" so yeeeee----  
> Oki boi---


End file.
